Love Is Enough
by emgirl1904
Summary: James jumped into the water to save Vesper at the end of Casino Royale. Had he been able to open the elevator faster, what could have happened? James BondVesper Lynd. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been forever since I've posted anything! Glad to be posting again. School has had me completely swamped, and still shows no signs of slowing… Well, that's life. Anyway, to any of you who are actually bothering to read this, I really am sorry that I haven't posted in so many months. I saw "Casino Royale" the other day and fell absolutely in love with it. Definitely my favorite Bond film. And the romance between Vesper and Bond truly tugged at my heartstrings because I felt they were so right for one another… Well, anyway, I thought I would tweak the ending of the film a bit… Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm sorry James."

Vesper pulled the lever that sent the elevator plummeting to churning waters below. Bond's heart stopped in horror as he watched the machine disappear below the surface. Despite the building falling in around him, he jumped in the water after it, desperate to save the woman inside. The woman he couldn't live without.

He swam frantically towards the elevator, and upon reaching it began prying the door open. Vesper's hair flowed out around her in the water, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Bond never faltered in trying to break through the Iron Gate door as he noticed this. He couldn't let her die. He wouldn't let her.

Despite the fact that they were underneath the water, it was obvious that Vesper was sobbing. She swam over to where James was prying the doors apart and took his hands away from the bars. She kissed them hard and pressed them to her cheek and looked mournfully at him, knowing that this would be her last time to see him. She motioned for him to leave her, to get himself out, but he shook his head and relentlessly shook the bars of the elevator. He saw her body shiver slightly, and he shook the bars even harder, knowing that time was running out.

Finally, the doors broke apart. Vesper was weak and her eyes barely fluttered by this point. James grabbed her arm and swam as hard as he could to the surface. As he swam, he felt her body go limp in his arms. He only kicked his legs faster.

They broke the surface of the water, and Bond took a grateful gulp of air. He pulled himself and Vesper's limp form up to the remaining roof of the now submerged building. He began CPR, desperately trying to get her to cough up water she had swallowed, desperately trying to get her to breathe, desperately trying to get her to open her eyes… to do anything.

"Vesper! Come on, please, breathe!" He kept on trying to bring her back, and continued failing. He was giving up hope, when he saw a twitch of movement in her mouth. He wasn't sure whether or not his eyes had deceived him, but he would take anything as a sign. He tried even harder, pushing down on her chest harder than before, breathing more air into her lungs than before, until he heard a faint cough from her pale form. His hands pushed down on her chest again, and his prayers were answered and her eyes shot open and she began to cough up excessive amounts of water. "Oh God," he said, and grabbed her still coughing body and pulled her close to him, squeezing his arms around her and rocking her back and forth.

"Vesper, I thought you were dead… How could you do that? How?! You are so stupid! What would I have done if I'd lost you? If I hadn't gotten to you in time? Did you even think about that? Did you?"

Bond held her out in front of him, his strong hands firmly placed on her shoulders. She was no longer coughing, but now her body racked with sobs. Only when James realized this, did he realize that he was crying nearly as hard as she was.

"James," she said in between sobs, "I'm… I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't let them hurt you… If I'm with you, then they wouldn't have only come after me, they would have come after you too. And I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me… You should have left me, James. You should have just left me down there."

Bond looked at her as if she was completely insane. "Vesper, look at me." He turned her face to look directly into his eyes. "If you died, and I couldn't see you again, or hear your voice, do you think I would care what would happen to me? I wouldn't care in the slightest, because you wouldn't be here with me."

Vesper shook her head. "James, you really are impossible, do you know that? We'll both be hunted down because of me. And I can't let you put yourself through that."

"Vesper, I do believe we can handle it. If we beat Le Chiffre and got through this mission together, what can't we get through? Besides, I don't think they'll come after us. The only thing that matters is that I love you. I love you enough to do anything for you. And I certainly love you enough to not let you do something as stupid as try to drown in an elevator."

She gave him a watery smile. "Oh, James, I love you too. I love you more than anything, but there are other things that I haven't told you. There so much that you don't know, and I'm scared that if you knew those things, you would stop loving me at that instant. If I had died, knowing that at least you still loved me, I would have at least been happy when I went."

Bond looked at her disbelievingly. "How can you say that? How can you possibly even _think_ that? I love you. And I will always love you, no matter what you tell me."

She tried to protest, but he put a hand over her mouth. "Would you please shut up? Please? You do argue too much you know."

Vesper laughed through her sobs that still persisted. "Well, if I do, it's because of your impossible ego."

Bond laughed, but the laugh turned into a bit of a choke as another sob tried to break through. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her to him as if to never let her go again. And that is exactly what he intended. He buried his face into her hair, and for once in his life, let himself cry, thankful that she was alive. Thankful that he had a reason for living, and thankful that he could still feel her breath on his skin. Vesper wrapped her arms around him as well and pulled him even closer. "I love you, James…"

Later, neither one would be sure how long they sat like that on the roof of the collapsed building. When people came around to begin investigating, they made a quick exit by borrowing one of the boats nearby. They got off the small boat on a busy street not too far away, and despite their disheveled appearance, they blended relatively well into the crowd.

Bond still held Vesper close to him, as if he were afraid to let her go.

They made it uneventfully back to their hotel. They had discussed it on the way back and decided that since Mr. White had the money, he would see no purpose in coming after them. After all, both Bond and Vesper had resigned from their positions. Still, they sighed with relief when they were back safely in the room. Bond brought Vesper into another tight embrace, thankful that she was alive.

"Vesper," he said, "I suggest you go ahead and tell me those things you are so worried about because I don't want you fretting about them."

Vesper sighed and nodded. "As you already know, I was a double agent on this mission. I had an Algerian love that was captured and held ransom. I was given the choice to either participate as they wanted me to, or condemn him to death. As you can see, I chose to let them use me as a spy. But when I got onto this mission, I fell madly in love with you. So in love that I realized I wanted to be with you more than anything. And though I love you, I didn't wish my old love to die, so I wired the money to the other account. I knew you would find out, and never want to see me again. I knew that when I was to meet these men, I was most likely going to my death, but I accepted it because I knew that when I died, you would still love me. Then you followed me, and saved me."

Bond processed the information. It all fit. It would explain several different questions. "What became of your lover, then?" he asked, almost bitterly.

Vesper shook her head. "Oh heaven only knows. I couldn't tell you if he lived or died. I wish him well, but James, don't be bitter. I love you now. I love you more than I could ever imagine loving anyone. And I hope that's enough."

Bond immediately softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Of course it is. I promised you back there on that roof that it would be, didn't I? I promise I'll have M take care of all of this. They'll get the money back from White, and then you and I are going to go around the world to wherever we like, just as we were before."

Vesper smiled. "Are we really James? You mean after what's just happened, you still want to go through with it?"

"Yes. If I stayed here with this job any longer, I would barely be a human being anymore. More of a machine, really. I say we use all the money we've saved up and go wherever we please. If you want to settle down somewhere eventually, fine too. Rome, Paris, London, anywhere you want to go, we'll go." He smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She stayed like this for a moment, enjoying just being near him.

Finally she spoke, and opened her eyes with a mischievous look in her eye. "Right now, Mr. Bond, there's only one place I want you…"

Bond caught on and gave her a devilish grin and picked her up, kissing her passionately. His mouth crushed onto hers, each one of them filled with amazing passion for the other. He carried her across the room, and shut the bedroom door behind them.

**AN: Well, once again, to anyone bothering to read this, thanks for reading it and I hope you liked it! I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue, so if you'd like me to, let me know! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! It means a lot to me to have support for my writing. You all so far have given me positive feedback, so once again, thanks. I know Bond seems a bit out of character, but I'm not very good at writing him. I'll try to make him more of a "Bond". Well, hope you enjoy!!**

Bond woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. He turned over to his other side to see if Vesper was still sleeping, but as he turned, she wasn't there. He immediately sat up and looked around the room.

"Vesper?"

Her head popped in from the balcony door. "James, I'm out here. Are you alright?"

Bond let out a slow breath. "Yes, I'm fine. You frightened me for a moment. I thought you were gone."

She smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm here to stay. You'll get sick of me eventually."

He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes. "For God's sake James, get out of bed already. It's a lovely day and I don't intend on spending it in here. The weather's simply perfect."

Bond put on a very serious face. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the day in here? It could prove very worth while."

Vesper laughed. "James, get out of bed! We should do something today. Go walk around the city, lay on the beach… whatever we want to do." She cut off James as he was about to speak again. "But we're not staying in bed all day. Now get up."

He groaned but complied. He groggily stretched his arms above his head and found a nearby set of clothes and put them on. He walked out onto the balcony. Vesper had been right. It was a gorgeous day.

Bond walked up behind her and lazily put his arms around her waist. "Sleep well?"

"What sleep I got, yes. I slept very well."

"Well, you must have. You look ravishing this morning."

Bond admired her after his last statement. She was wearing a sundress that flattered her pale skin and black hair. They stood in a content silence for a moment, but it was too soon interrupted by the buzzing of Bond's phone.

"Oh for Christ's sake, who is calling me now?" He asked. Vesper giggled at his frustration and he glared at her. He walked briskly over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's M. I got your little note."

"Ah. Right. Good thing you got it. If you hadn't, I would have had to send it again, and I'm dreadfully not in the mood."

"You can smart off later Bond. I want to discuss this resignation of yours."

"What is there to discuss?"

M let out a sigh of frustration. "Bond, you're a good agent. It would be a blow to us to loose you. What on earth has possessed you?"

Bond paused and looked out onto the balcony. Vesper's hair was blowing in the wind and she looked over at him and smiled when she felt his eyes on her.

"Bond? Are you still there?" M asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Then answer my question! Why on earth are you resigning from your post?"

"There is a… well, something that is much more important than this. If I kept my post, I would never be able to live my life as I want to now."

M scoffed. "Live your life? How exactly do you plan on doing that? You never seemed keen on leading a simple life, Bond."

"I didn't say it was going to be a simple life. I'm going to go wherever I damn well please, and maybe enjoy things. I enjoy my job, I truly do, but it's not worth it."

There was an uncomfortable pause on the line, until M finally spoke. "The girl is there isn't she?"

Bond gave an impatient sigh. "Yes, she is. But she's only part of it."

"Don't lie to me Bond," M said. "She is the reason. You wouldn't resign if it wasn't for her. I need to warn you Bond, she's not what you think she is. She's a…"

Bond cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "Yes, yes, I know all about that. She's also resigned. Most of her colleagues think she's dead. The man who has the money is James White. You can look him up yourself and get it back. I'm out of this."

Vesper walked in from the balcony, and looked at Bond questioningly. She came over and put her hand on his arm, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Bond sighed. "Listen M, I'm grateful for all you did for me while I was at the agency. I truly am. But you won't change my mind."

M sighed and then paused. "You really are serious, aren't you Bond?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Right then. I accept your resignation, with difficulty. Your status will be terminated… but you are welcome back at anytime, Bond."

He smiled. "Thanks, M. Keep in touch." He hung up the phone and shrugged. "Well, that's that I suppose."

"What's what?" Vesper asked. Bond grinned. "You're insanely cute when you say that you know," he said.

She glared at him. "Answer the question."

"I'm officially out of M16. But apparently welcome back at any time."

Vesper looked at him, concerned. "Are you alright? You're sure this is what you want?"

He laughed. "Vesper, I'm afraid you couldn't pay me to go back. Now enough about this. Let's go out since you insist on not spending the day in here. Why don't we go grab a bite of breakfast? I'm starving."

Vesper heartily agreed, and they left the hotel room, hand in hand. They walked down the Venice streets until they settled on a quaint sidewalk café. They leisurely ate their breakfasts and drank coffee, and then left to simply walk around and enjoy the day. They spent the morning looking in shop windows and stopping in some stores to pick up a few items.

"Vesper, what do you think of this shirt?"

Bond held it up for her to look at, and she made a face of obvious disgust. "Good Lord James, it's hideous."

"What's wrong with it? I like it."

Vesper shook her head, but smiled all the same. She walked off in the direction of the women's clothing. Bond followed a minute or so later, and found her examining an evening gown that she obviously loved. She held it up to herself in the mirror before putting it back on the rack, and moving on to the more casual clothes. Bond called over the owner of the store and picked up the dress.

"I'd like to purchase this dress for the young woman over there. Have it sent to hotel down the street there. Room 314. There's a generous tip involved if you'd be willing to do so."

The owner nodded enthusiastically and Bond paid for the dress and the owner took it behind the counter before Vesper came back over to him. He and Vesper bought a few items each, and much to Vesper's dismay, the hideous shirt that he was for some reason fond of was included. As they walked out of the store, Bond left a considerable tip on the counter for the dress to be taken over later that evening.

A few minutes later, they walked back into the room and put on bathing suits to go to a nearby beach. They spent the rest of the day like this, simply enjoying one another in this beautiful place. Bond stayed in the water, while Vesper stayed and read a novel in the sand.

"Vesper, get in the water already."

Vesper lowered her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose, and looked him over with a devilish grin. "No, I'm rather enjoying the view from here."

He gave her a playful glare, and said, "Get in the water."

Vesper shook her head, but realized what he was doing a moment too late. She squealed as he picked her up and walked back down to the water with her in tow.

"James, put me down! I don't want to get…"

She was underneath the water before she could finish the sentence. She came up again with a furious look on her face. Bond laughed loudly at her expression. "Vesper darling, what were you saying?"

She clenched her teeth. "I said... I. didn't. Want. To. Get. Wet."

Bond smirked. "Why not? You look very appealing when you're angry and wet."

Bond received a mouthful of water as he laughed, because Vesper sent an amazing amount of water at him. "You and your ego," she said.

Since she was already thoroughly drenched, Vesper stayed in the water with Bond until they both were exhausted late in the afternoon and they went back to the hotel. When they arrived, the gown was lying on the perfectly made bed. Vesper however didn't notice and walked straight past it, drying her hair with a towel. Bond rolled his eyes at her amazing observance.

"James, I'm never going to get all of this salt out of my hair and it's going to look as if I have horrible dandruff. Where is another towel? This one's soaked through."

"Try looking on the bed."

Vesper scoffed. "James, why on earth would the towels be on the be…"

Vesper stopped as her eyes fell on the dress. She walked over to it and then turned to look at a smiling James. "Did you do this?" she asked.

"I certainly would hope so."

She beamed and ran over to embrace him. "Oh James, thank you. Have I told you how much I love you?"

He smiled. "Not within the last three minutes, so it's nice to hear it again."

"I love you, then."

Bond stroked her salty, wet hair. "I love you too Vesper. Dandruff and all."

She playfully smacked him. "You know we should go out to a nice dinner tonight then. I want to show you off."

Bond rolled his eyes. "You want to show off the dress is what you want to do."

She shook her head. "No. I want to wear the dress. But you're what I want everyone to notice."

Bond gazed at her with loving eyes for what could have very well been eternity. Eventually he said, "You know, if we're going to go out to such a nice dinner, we'll need a shower…"

Vesper raised an eyebrow. "We?"

He laughed and kissed her passionately.

**A/N: Well, as always, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, let me know! If you have any ideas, or suggestions, feel free to tell me, and I'll try to put as many as I can in. I'm just making this up as I go along, so it should be rather easy as of now! And once again, thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read this! I love the support I've been getting, and I honestly can't thank you enough. As always, I hope you like this chapter!**

After a long shower, Bond and Vesper argued over a dinner spot. Bond was ready before Vesper and lay on the bed while she continued getting ready in the bathroom.

"I don't see why we just go to that restaurant across the street," he complained.

"We can't go there because it's too casual. I'm not walking in there looking like a complete fool in this dress," she shot back.

"Vesper, you'll look just fine wherever we go. Half the people on the street down there are just as dressed up as we are."

"That's nice James, but we're still not going there."

"You're not going to give in are you?"

"No."

Bond groaned. "You are stubborn."

She laughed from the bathroom. "I am not. You just back down much too easily."

"Well Vesper, whatever you say, hurry up. I'm famished."

"Alright, alright, I'm ready."

Bond propped himself up on the bed as she entered the room. She was simply stunning. His eyes never left her as she went to closet to retrieve a pair of shoes. She then looked out of the window to look at the people below.

"James, what are you staring at?" She asked impatiently.

"You."

"Oh very suave line Mr. Bond. I might have to write that one down in a book somewhere…. You still haven't stopped staring."

He smiled at her. "I never intended to stop."

She glared at him, but the edges of her mouth twitched in a smile. "Come on James, I'm quite hungry as well."

He got off of the bed and came over to her. As he opened the door, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful."

Vesper blushed. "Let's go."

They walked out of the room, arms linked. Bond smirked when all of the men they passed heads turned to follow Vesper. Vesper herself didn't notice, and walked coolly towards the elevator with James.

They had the elevator to themselves and Bond pulled her even closer. He took her lips with his and she laced her arms behind his head. They only broke apart when the elevator doors opened in the lobby. Vesper blushed at all the smirks they received from people entering the elevator after they got out. They walked out onto the cool Venice streets and Bond looked at her.

"You still don't want to go to that restaurant do you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Well, where exactly do you plan on going, then?"

"I haven't got a clue, but I think we'll find something eventually."

"Vesper, I'm starving! I'm in no mood to walk about trying to find a bloody restaurant."

"Oh stop whining James. Let's try that restaurant we passed earlier today."

Bond groaned pathetically. If he remembered correctly, which he usually did, it was at least a mile away. "Why don't we get a cab?"

Vesper scoffed. "James, it's not that far. By the time we actually get a cab, we could have already walked there. But if you want to get in a cab, fine. I'll just walk on my own then."

Bond immediately changed his mind. "No, I think I'll walk."

Vesper smiled. "Good."

They set off, chatting gaily with one another. They passed a shop where a young woman was trying on a wedding dress and getting her measurements taken. Bond didn't miss the fact that Vesper's eyes lingered a bit longer on that particular shop than any of the others. He took that fact into consideration.

As he was brooding over his recent observance, Vesper said, "See? We're here. And you didn't complain about the walk at all."

True, Bond had barely noticed the walk. They found a table and were seated immediately. They both ordered the same dish and sipped glasses of champagne. "James, this is wonderful," Vesper said. "I never dreamed I could be this happy."

Bond smiled. "Oddly enough Vesper, neither did I."

She smiled at him again, and continued eating. Bond reached over and took her hand and they comfortably sat like this, eating silently, giving each other smiles when they would catch the other staring.

As that sat like this, Bond kept reviewing the look Vesper gave the bridal shop. He couldn't help but review it like a fact in a mission. He shouldn't have bothered. He knew the reason she gave the shop a lingering glance without even thinking about it. Bond knew that Vesper wouldn't have minded being the one in there trying on that dress.

He looked up at her. She was sipping her champagne with her free hand and looking out of the window. She was smiling, obviously content and very happy. Bond realized then that he had the same look on his face.

He stroked her hand with his thumb and continued gazing at her. His mind was made up. He wouldn't mind seeing Vesper wearing that white dress either. He wouldn't mind at all.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! One of my reviewers said they wouldn't mind hearing wedding bells, so I hope this suits their request! Well, once again, thanks, and if you have any suggestions, let me know! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short by the way…**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! You've given me great advice in your last few reviews, and I really really appreciate it!!! Like I said, I enjoy reading helpful criticism because it usually helps me out with my writing. Unfortunately, my computer at my home has crashed, so it's going to be at least this weekend before I can update again… Thanks sooo much for the reviews and help! I'll try to write it while the computer's being repaired. **

**Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Once again, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't gotten to update! The computer wasn't repaired until yesterday. So hopefully you'll forgive me and keep on reading! Thanks again to my great readers and reviewers. You've given me so many ideas and I'm trying to keep all of them in mind!**

Vesper unwillingly opened her eyes. She lay in James' strong arms wondering what had woken her. James' phone began vibrating on the table beside her, and she realized that must have been it. She turned over and looked at James. He was sound asleep and snoring slightly. She smiled blissfully. She didn't want to wake him because he was probably exhausted. She sighed and retrieved the phone herself.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Who is this?" The curt voice on the other end immediately asked. "Vesper Lynd I assume. I must speak to Bond immediately. I don't care what he's doing, but get him on this phone."

Vesper was baffled. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end scoffed. "That's none of your business, now is it? No, this concerns Bond, now get him on this phone."

James suddenly let out a particularly loud snore and pulled Vesper closer to him.

The mysterious caller was silent for a moment. "Well? Are you going to wake him up or am I going to have to sit here?"

Vesper wasn't sure what to do, so she gently shook James awake and pressed the phone to her shoulder so that the caller wouldn't hear her. "James, wake up. There's some woman on the phone. She's says she wants to speak with you and that it's urgent. I haven't got a clue who it is."

James blinked sleepily for a minute. "Why did you answer my phone?"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Vesper, I am exhausted, but don't answer my phone. Do you understand? I don't know who has that number still and I don't want anyone learning about you. Vesper, do you understand me?"

Vesper was a bit hurt by his extremely sharp tone of voice, but she nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry I answered your phone James. What else would there be to say?"

"I don't know Vesper. I would just think you had more common sense than to go and answer my phone."

"Last time I checked Bond, you had nothing against answering my phone. You answered it without thinking last time."

"Need I remind you, I saved your life because I answered your phone. So I don't see why you're complaining. We wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't answered it. And since when do you call me Bond?"

"Yes, I realize that you saved my life. But don't act like I should be eternally grateful. I didn't ask to be saved. And why shouldn't I call you Bond? That's your name isn't it?"

Bond stiffened a bit at her tone.

"You call me James, not Bond. We aren't exactly on business terms anymore."

"Well, _James_, I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do at the moment."

"And why is that Vesper?"

Vesper hesitated. She opened her mouth, but then sighed. "I don't think this is the best time for this James." She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes.

He looked at her, and almost apologized himself. He decided he would do no such thing. He had no reason to. She didn't have any right to be answering his phone and she was being ridiculous. He clenched his teeth. "Let me guess. That woman on the phone sounds like she's got a permanent stick up her ass doesn't she?"

Vesper nodded sternly.

Bond extended his hand. "Give me the phone then."

Vesper handed the phone to him roughly, and then detangled herself from the sheets and got out of the bed. She picked up her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Bond lay back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, and then pressed the phone to his ear.

"M, what is it?"

"Bond, you're a fool. You're a damn fool."

"I must say M, that is a lovely statement to hear so early in the morning. Is there anything else you would like to point out?"

"I'm not in the mood for your play talk this morning Bond. Do you realize how stupid you've been?"

Bond was about to answer when Vesper walked out of the bathroom. She had put her hair up in an obviously quickly done and sloppy ponytail and she was fully dressed in a black and white sundress and was retrieving a pair of white sandals from beside the dresser. He couldn't see her face, but he assumed she hadn't had nearly enough time to put any sort of make-up on.

Bond remembered M on the line and once again shut his eyes resignedly. "Alright M, I'm deathly tired and I would truly enjoy going back to sleep. Is there something you wanted?"

"Bond, you're still in Venice."

"Last time I checked, that would be correct."

"You're smarter than this Bond! Think! Just because you've decided to resign doesn't mean that people will drop their grudges against you, or her. How long did you think it would be before they realized she didn't die? They're not as stupid as you."

Bond opened his eyes as he heard the lock on the door click. He sat up just as Vesper walked out of the door, with her purse and sunglasses in tow. He began to worry.

"M, what are you saying?"

"Bond, do you understand English? I told you to _think_. You've been stupid enough to stay in Venice this whole time. Did it not occur to you that those who are still working against you may still be there as well? You should have known that it wouldn't take long for them to discover she was still alive Bond, especially if you two are flaunting yourselves about the streets."

Bond's breathing quickened. "We resigned M, both of us. She handed over the cash to cut off any ties and any grudges I've got are dead. Who else could want us?"

"Bond, she may have given the money to White, but he wanted her dead. He only got half of what he wanted. Do you think he was just going to let her go? She knows too much of what he's done. She was capable of turning him in. And she did. Do you honestly think he's going to sleep well knowing that she's still walking around? Even as a civilian?"

By this point, Bond was clenching his fist to the point his fingers had lost all color. "But he doesn't know she's alive. He saw her in that elevator."

"Are you sure about that Bond?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"What makes you so positive that he hasn't seen her?"

Bond was silent. M took that as his answer. "Exactly, Bond. I advise the two of you leaving immediately until he is apprehended. I would strongly advise you coming back to London so that we will be able to offer you protection until a safer time. Pack your things and I'll have a plane waiting at the airport."

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not there Bond? She's the one who answered the phone, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean to tell me that during the span of this call, you've managed to let her slip idly out of the door in broad daylight? Bond, you are a fool! Where has she gone? Out for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure. We had a bit of a row this morning. She left a few minutes ago."

"Bond, what did you do to the girl?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because Bond, you're an egocentric male being. Did she take anything when she left?"

"Just her purse and sunglasses."

"Then I would like to know what you're doing at this moment instead of going to look for her."

Bond launched himself from the bed. He found decent clothes and grabbed them from the floor.

"M have that plane ready. As soon as I find her, we'll be on our way."

Bond's breathing was now a fast panting. He paused for a moment and leaned against the dresser. "How much danger is she in M?"

"Bond, every second you stand here talking to me is increasing that danger. She's out on the streets on her own. For all you know, she could already be dead."

Bond felt as if he were going to collapse. He grabbed the edge of the dresser for support. M noticed his fast, shaky breathing. "Bond I need you to calm down. You never panic while on a mission. You know that."

Bond swallowed. He didn't trust himself to speak. M noted the silence.

"You do love the girl don't you?"

"More than you know."

"Then what in the hell are you doing about it?"

"Right."

Bond shut his phone and haphazardly threw on his clothes and shoes. He ran out of the door and after an elevator ride that took eternity, out of the hotel. The Venice streets were crowded with thousands of people. Vesper could have gone in any direction, and there was nothing to give Bond a single clue.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, if you have any suggestions, let me know! I appreciate every suggestion I get, and I'll try to fit all of them in!**


End file.
